It is generally known to provide for display surfaces to support products (e.g. decks, pans, etc.) for use in a temperature controlled case. Such display surfaces are typically flat or planar and may be provided in one or more segments. Such display surfaces may also be configured for circulation of a coolant through the segments to provide cooling to products within the temperature controlled case. However, such known display surfaces typically do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features). For example, it would be desirable to provide a display deck for a temperature controlled case that includes any one or more of the following advantageous features:
1. An increased amount of surface area to support products, relative to a conventional flat deck.
2. Multiple product support surfaces configured to display the products to a user and to provide contact cooling of the products.
3. A cooling system configured to circulate a coolant to the product support surfaces so that the product support surfaces may provide contact cooling to the products.
4. An insulation layer to provide improved thermal performance and to reduce accumulation of moisture and condensation.
5. A cover layer that can be aesthetically and/or functionally coordinated with some or all of the design elements of the temperature controlled case.
6. A generally planar deck that is configurable as multiple shelves (e.g. “mezzanine shelves,” etc.) within the temperature controlled case.
7. A fluid heating system to provide heated or warmed fluid for circulation to the product support surfaces to provide contact warming of the products.
8. A frame configured to provide “steps” having multiple levels of generally planar pans to provide a multi-tiered display surface.
9. Increased surface area of the product support surfaces provided by an angular (e.g. slanted, etc.) orientation of one or more of the product support surfaces.
10. Multiple product support surfaces that can be provided in a variety of different orientations (e.g. planar, curved, non-planar, slanted, horizontal, etc.) within the display deck.